A Picture Perfect Life
by iloveromance
Summary: When Mary Poppins finds herself feeling uncharacteristically blue, Bert knows just the right things to say in order to cheer her up. But when he surprises her with something completely unexpected, it makes her happier than she ever dreamed. Based on the movie staring Dick Van Dyke and Julie Andrews. Written for Leigh Ann! *hugs*


Holding tightly to her umbrella, Mary Poppins flew high above the streets of London. But when she reached 17 Cherry Tree Lane, she couldn't help but feel a bit sad. It was here not too long ago where she'd had the time of her life caring for two adorable children; Jane and Michael Banks. She could almost picture their smiling cherubic faces and bright blue eye looking up at her in admiration.

The thought that any child would adore her was completely ridiculous. After all, nannies weren't meant to be adored. They were meant to nurture and care for children. That is, until their parents could properly care for them. That was usually accomplished by the time the wind changed.

But she had since moved on. There were hundreds of children who needed her, but as of yet she hadn't gotten any requests. She had to admit that she was a bit worried, but she knew that it was just a matter of time before someone needed her; she was sure of it. So why was she feeling a bit blue?

With a sigh of relief she floated to the ground, landing softly on her feet in the middle of the park.

She loved it here. This is where she took all of her charges, but Jane and Michael especially loved it. It was hard not to think about them, remembering the wonderful time they had in the country side, riding horses and seeing the beautiful sights. They were completely lovely children, it was true. But that part of her life was over now and it was time to move on.

With a sigh, she walked around the park until she came to a familiar sight. And what a sight it was! As long as she lived she would never tire of admiring the chalk drawings that lined the sidewalk.

"Well, what's this? Mary Poppins!"

She looked up, smiling at her friend. "Hello, Bert."

"What brings you here on this gloriously sunny day?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and somehow I found myself here. I couldn't think of a better thing to do than to admire your beautiful drawings. They always cheer me up."

"Feelin' a bit down are we?"

"No, I-."

When she looked into his eyes she smiled sadly at the concern she saw there.

"Actually yes."

It was a hard thing to admit, but she hoped that Bert would understand.

"What's wrong? This isn't like you." He observed.

Mary lowered her head, afraid to look at him. "I know, and I'm sorry Bert. I just-."  
He smiled and gently took her chin raising her face to meet his.

"There's no need to apologize. I just hate to see you like this. But I suppose that everyone is blue now and then; even me. But I promise to do my best to cheer you up since you've always done the same for me. However, I can't exactly help you if I don't know what the problem is, now can I?"

Mary smiled. "No. I suppose you can't. It's silly to be feeling this way, but for some reason I feel strangely alone."

"Aw, you're not alone, Mary. You have me."

She took Bert's hand and squeezed gently. "Thank you, Bert. I appreciate that. But I was talking about the children."

"Ah yes, the children. You cared for so many wonderful children recently. They really light up your life don't they?"

"Yes, they do. But lately I've found myself missing them; Jane and Michael, I mean."

"Jane and Michael Banks." Bert repeated, surprising her.

"Bert, you remembered!" Mary exclaimed.

"Darn right I remembered! It's hard to forget such beautiful children. They're with their father, are they?"

"Yes, they are. And I'm glad. That's where they belong. But... I miss them terribly. It's wrong, I know... but..."

Bert gently touched her cheek. "It's not wrong to miss someone that you care about. I miss you when you're not around."

Mary's heart warmed but she was also a little taken aback. Burt had never said something quite so flattering before.

"Thank you, Bert. I miss you too. But to miss Michael and Jane just isn't right. They belong with their father and I was so happy when their relationship mended. I watched them playing in the park, flying a kite that the three of them had made together. It was truly a spectacular sight."

Bert smiled. "I'm sure it was. And I know you'll have many more wonderful memories of other children."

Mary's smile faded and she looked away. "Actually I'm not quite sure about that."

He laughed but then stopped when she didn't laugh with him. And then she looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"Oh Mary... Come here."

He extended his hand and led her to a nearby bench, handing her his handkerchief.

"I'm sorry to be crying like this. It's not like me at all!"

Bert watched as she blotted her eyes. "It certainly isn't. Now what's this all about?"

"Oh Bert, it's awful! I-I haven't had a job in weeks and I've been missing Jane and Michael so! I'm beginning to think that perhaps I should have stayed well past the wind changing! I couldn't help but feel a little jealous when I saw them with their father. It's terrible to feel this way but I'm afraid that I'm no longer wanted!"

Bert put his arm around her and drew her close. "Now Mary, of course you're wanted! Everybody loves you!"

"Thank you Bert. That's very sweet of you to say. But I don't think anyone else would want someone with my description. Rosy cheeks, fairly pretty, kind, witty-."

"Now stop right there. You're all of those things and more!" Bert reassured her. And then he looked at her thoughtfully. "You know... I think I have just the thing for you."

"Now, Bert what on earth are you talking about?"

He took her hand and led her to the chalk paintings. "What do you see?"

"Well I see some beautiful drawings for one thing."

"That may be but there's a very special one. Can you find it?"

She looked down at the drawings carefully but it didn't take her long before she knew exactly what he was referring to. "Oh Bert! It's lovely!"

He followed her gaze to the drawing. "It is, isn't it? I'm not exactly sure where it is but it's somewhere from my dreams."

She sighed at his words. "It must have been a wonderful dream."  
"It sure was. And now it's captured in chalk for everyone to see.

She studied the drawing more closely, admiring the bright colors and detail. It was truly the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. It made the meadow where they'd gone with Jane and Michael seem dull in comparison.

"I've always wanted to go to the ocean." She mused, not realizing that she was talking out loud.

"Well then what are we waiting for? I drew this for you, by the way."

The confession stunned her. "You what?"

"I drew it for you."

Her hand flew to her heart. "For... For me?"

"Would you like to see more of it?"

"Yes, of course."

She could hardly believe he was inviting her into this beautiful chalk painting. The sea was a vivid blue and the sand was a pale pink. The sun shone brightly and in the distance, stood a beautiful red lighthouse. It was just the sort of place that she'd always been dreaming of.

He stood beside her at the edge of the chalk drawing and held her hand. "What are we waiting for?"

She blinked and winked and together they jumped into the chalk drawing landing on the sand. When they looked down, Mary realized she was wearing a beautiful swimming outfit, similar to the white dress she'd worn when she was in the meadow.

And Bert looked fine in his swimming attire.

Normally she'd be completely embarrassed to be seen by a man in her swimming attire, but not Bert. There was something special about him. She didn't have to be anyone else around him but herself.

"What would you like to do?" He asked.

"I think I'd like to go for a swim." She replied, hardly believing she was saying the words.

They held hands and together they walked toward the ocean. Before she realized what was happening, she was splashing about, having more fun than she could ever have imagined. They laughed and played in the waves, feeling like children and for a little while she forgot all about her problems.

All too soon they tired and got out of the water, where he wrapped a large beach towel around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Bert."

"It's my pleasure."

They walked further onto the beach and sat down under a large shady umbrella where a romantic picnic awaited them.

"This is lovely." Mary commented.

"I'm glad you like it."

As she ate her lunch Mary sighed. "I love this place Bert! I feel like I never want to leave."

"You don't have to."

The comment made her laugh. "Oh Bert, that's ridiculous. What are you saying?"

He moved closer and lowered himself to one knee, taking her hand. "Stay here with me, Mary. I love you and I'd love nothing more than to live in this beautiful place, with you. Just the two of us. And our children someday."

She gasped at his words. "Children? Oh Bert that's-."

He silenced her with a kiss and she couldn't resist putting her arms around him.

When the kiss was over, she drew back slightly and looked into his eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do. I love you Mary. With all my heart."

"I love you too, Bert. But shouldn't we get married? If we're going to live here that is?"

"Why you're absolutely right. I should go back to the park and draw a beautiful church, right here on the beach. And then I'll draw a lovely house for us to live in."

"But what about my charges? And your drawings? We have to make a living you know."

He smiled and kissed her again. "This will be our secret. No one else knows this is a real place or how to get here, so I'll do my best to make sure that nothing happens to the drawing. We can go in and out as often as we please."

"But what if it rains? What if it snows? What if-."

"You ask too many questions, Mary Poppins but you haven't answered mine. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Then I better start drawing a church, right?"

"Exactly."

He took her hand and smiled. "All right then. Let's just pop back to the park and then in a few minutes, we'll have our church wedding."

"It sounds lovely." Mary agreed.

They returned to the park unbeknownst to anyone around them and after a few minutes, Bert had indeed drawn a lovely small white church not far from the beach.

"Are you ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes."

They joined hands and returned to the beautiful beach where they walked into the church. Instantly their attire changed.

Bert and the cartoon reverend were dressed in their finest black suits and Mary was certain that he'd never looked more handsome. But all eyes were on Mary as she walked down the aisle wearing the most beautiful white dress she had ever seen.

They exchanged rings, vowing to love each other for the rest of their lives and then had their first sweet kiss as husband and wife.

"I love you, Bert."

"I love you too, Mary."

The cartoon guests sighed and applauded as Bert and Mary walked out of the church, arm in arm, ready to start their life together.

As they returned to the beach, Bert wasted no time in showing her where they would live. And as expected the small house took her breath away.

"Oh Bert, this is beautiful."

"You're beautiful." He corrected, kissing her before he swept her off her feet and carried her over the threshold. When he sat her gently onto her feet, she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Bert."

"Ah no need to thank me."

"I think I do."

"Whatever could you be thanking me for?"

"For making my life so picture perfect. I don't need to look after children to be happy. All I need is you."

Bert smiled and kissed her again. "I feel the same way, Mary."

**THE END **


End file.
